When a television user is determining what upcoming television programming to watch and/or record, the user may have limited options. One option is to flip through an electronic programming guide (EPG) that lists a schedule of upcoming television programming. While such an arrangement may allow a user to learn about what upcoming television programming is scheduled, the user may tend to focus on titles of television programs that the user recognizes. Further, browsing through text may be of little interest to the user. Another option is for the user to look over a television service provider's popularity lists. Some television service providers provide a television user with access to one or more lists that indicate the most popular television programs. While these listed television programs may be the most popular across a broad base of users, the lists may not necessarily be indicative of interesting television programming to the particular television user.